Irish Greens
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: “Let’s see… I’m wearing green, Riley’s wearing green, Toby’s wearing green, you’re wearing green… Yes! We’re all ready!” Jareth merely sweat dropped and wondered why he hadn’t forced her to take her dreams when he had the chance.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is owned by Jim Henson. I do own anything that is owned by me… and Sarah's shamrock socks.

**Summary:** "Let's see… I'm wearing green, Riley's wearing green, Toby's wearing green, you're wearing green… Yes! We're all ready!" Jareth merely sweat dropped and wondered why he hadn't forced her to take her dreams when he had the chance.

**Warning:** This story contains EXTREME randomness and insanity… I've warned you so if you're at all affected and have to be sent to a padded room by people in white coats, I will not be paying your bills XP

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Irish Greens**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Finishing up the last of his paperwork, the King of Goblin City sat back with a heavy sigh, closing mismatched eyes and he rubbed his face. "I need a vacation…" he murmured, turning to look out over his lands.

After 'she' had said those 'words', his castle literally fell apart. In a way it was a good thing because it saved him the trouble of having to tear it down. The goblins really were destroying everything. Now he had a nice castle… and a nice work space that the goblins _couldn't_ enter… or else he threw something that might give them a concussion… if he were really aiming…

Sighing again an idea suddenly sparked. "Hm… maybe…" Grinning he got to his feet and pulled on his leather coat, running a gloved hand through his hair. "Time to go bother a certain mortal I know."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This mortal was currently singing loudly to a song on the radio, swaying back and forth as she stirred something in a very large pot. Her little brother was sitting in the other room, trying to drown her out by turning the volume up on the television but when that didn't work he just ignored her.

"_Ooh, I love surprises and wearing disguises  
A horribly hideous costume will do  
Better be wary be spooky and scary  
I'll bounce from the shadows and boo!_

_I wanna scare myself  
And everyone else  
The thrilly, and chilly old willys'll rise  
Cover your eyes We buddy beware  
I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself_

_Unspeakable sneakables, awful unlookables  
Galloping ghostles and goblins galore  
What it they find you well look out behind you  
A terrible TIgger-type roar  
(That would be me)_

_I wanna scare myself  
And everyone else  
The thrilly, and chilly old willys'll rise  
Cover your eyes We buddy beware  
I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself_

_Now Tiggers I figure make scams even bigger  
They dress up and scream "Who am I, can you guess?"  
And tricks always happen when ghosts are a-flappin'  
And tricks are what Tiggers like best_

_I wanna scare myself  
And everyone else  
The thrilly, and chilly old willys'll rise  
Cover your eyes We buddy beware  
I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself_

_And who better?  
Oh by the way_-"

"Sarah?"

"GAWUGH!!!!" Screaming, she leapt away from the stove, landing on the ground. "JARETH! YOU JERK!" He raised an eyebrow and watched as she picked herself up from the floor and went back to stirring whatever was in her pot. "You ruined my greeting," she sniffed.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"

She turned and grinned widely. "Hello Goblin King!!! Top o' the mornin' to ya!"

"Wha…" He blinked, once again wondering if she were sane. He glanced at her clothing then back at her. "What are you wearing?"

She grinned brilliantly showing off a cream colored tee shirt underneath a brilliant green vest, a green pair of capris and white socks with green shamrocks on them that came to her knees, her hair pulled into a bun with a green ribbon, green shamrocks dangling from her ears. "I am celebrating my Irish-ness!!!"

"… you're Irish?"

"None in the least!" she cried defiantly then turned back around, humming to herself and stirring whatever was in the pot. "Hopefully I'll have the Luck O' the Irish and finish our supper without ruining it!"

He raised an eyebrow and walked over, glancing over her shoulder to find her stirring… "Spaghetti?"

"Yup! Spaghetti and meatballs!" She dropped a few meatballs into the sauce for good measure.

"Sarah…"

She turned, grinning. "Yes?"

"… never mind…" Rubbing his forehead he went to go find Riley and Toby and say hello. Said boy was playing video games. "Hello Toby."

"Hey Jareth." The boy didn't even glance his way.

Riley woofed and wagged his tail but didn't move otherwise from his position on the couch. "Hello Riley." Jareth sat down beside the dog so he could rub his belly. "Hey Toby?"

"Yes my sister is insane, no we're not Irish and yes, I know spaghetti is Italian."

Jareth blinked then chuckled. "And why aren't you wearing green?"

"Sarah _thinks_ I'm wearing green."

"Ah."

"She's gonna make you wear something green too you know."

Jareth rolled his eyes and glanced at Riley. The dog seemed to be pouting and he saw a green bow around his neck. "You poor thing…" Riley woofed.

"Jareth!" Sarah called from the kitchen. Toby shot him a grin as he sighed and slowly headed back into the room.

She sighed as she saw him. "You're not wearing any green! You need to be wearing green to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day! Oh! I know!" She pulled the ribbon from her hair and tied it around his neck. She also pinned a blinking green shamrock pin onto his collar. "There! Now you have green. Toby! Riley! It's dinner time!"

They shuffled into the room, Toby wincing as she let out a shriek. "Toby! Where's your green?!"

He sighed as she hurried off, coming back and shoving a green baseball cap on his head, pinning a pin to the hat. She also pinned one to Riley's collar. "There. Let's see… I'm wearing green, Riley's wearing green, Toby's wearing green, you're wearing green… the spaghetti and meatballs are made and we each have a shamrock… Yes! We're all ready!"

Jareth merely sweat dropped and wondered why he hadn't forced her to take her dreams when he had the chance.

"Let's eat!"

"Uh Sarah?" Toby asked with a sweet smile. "Is it all right is Riley and I eat in the living room? This awesome St. Patrick's Day cartoon is on and we would really like to watch it. Can we? Please?"

"Oh… I guess… make sure you don't spill anything though."

He grinned and hurried out of the room. Jareth scowled after him. _I shoulda turned him into a Goblin when I had the chance…_

"Here you go Jareth!" she chirped. He looked down at his plate and almost recoiled. Everything was _green_! "It's not moldy," she stated at his surprised (and disgusted face).

He laughed nervously. "Oh… well… you see… I already ate… and… well aren't you supposed to eat cabbage and potatoes and carrots and whatnot?"

She blinked. "Oh… well… I guess this will have to do." She began eating.

He frowned and picked at it, wondering if he should just let her in on a tidbit of information. "Sarah?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Hm?"

He frowned slightly. "You do know that St. Patrick's Day was _yesterday_… right?"

Her eyes widened. "What?!" She turned to the calendar then let out a wail. "No-oh!!"

He winced as she burst into tears. "All this work for nothing!" She shoved her plate away, hiding her face in her arms as her shoulders shook.

Panicking, not doing well with crying females, he swallowed. "Um… thank you for dinner though. I mean it wasn't on the right day but-"

She burst into louder cries.

He winced again. "But it was excellent! You're a really good chef! And I love your outfit! It looks really good and-"

A muffled giggle interrupted him and he blinked then scowled darkly. "You're not crying."

She looked up and grinned wickedly. "No. I was wondering how long it would take you to realize I already knew that is wasn't St. Patrick's Day."

He flopped back into his chair and glared at her. "I hate you."

She grinned sweetly. "I know. Kira warned me you'd be coming so I decided to make your life a little more interesting. Think of this as an early April Fool's. How bout dessert?"

"Is it green?"

"Of course! It's Saint Paddy's Day!" She pulled out a bowl of mint chocolate ice cream. "There ya go!" He scowled at her as she flopped into his lap, holding her own bowl. She grinned at him. "Well… did you enjoy your Saint Paddy's Day?"

He rolled his eyes, picked up a spoonful of ice cream and dropped it down her shirt. She let out a shriek, jumping away and tugging at her shirt to make it fall out. He smirked. "Not till now."

"Jareth! I'm gonna _kill_ you!!!"

Toby glanced in the direction of the kitchen then sighed. "Happy St. Patrick's Day Riley."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… um… yes I have no life… at least I'm Irish. My dad worked last night so we had our meaty-potatoy-cabbagey dinner tonight and I figured I should write something since I didn't write anything for valentine's… I should probably do that…

(_hurries off to hide in a corner and eat cabbage and meats_)

Oh and by the way, Kira and Riley are characters in **Heal Me, Hurt Me**.

Another note, the song is "I Wanna Scare Myself" by Tigger from Winnie-The-Pooh's Halloween songs.

So I like it. Sue me.

…

Actually don't. I don't have anything worth suing over.

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
